Mounts for arc discharge lamps generally employ the arc tube itself, a tubular shroud, strapping for supporting the arc tube and shroud and electrical lead-ins for connection to a power source. It is often necessary or expedient to manufacture the various pieces of the lamp, such as the mount, the base and the outer envelope in different locations and ship them to yet another location for final assembly into a lamp. It is important to maintain the tolerances and the electrode positioning built into the mount during shipping so that automated assembly of the mount to the lamp envelope can easily be accomplished. The automated assembly includes the step of inserting the electrical lead-ins into ferrules that are sealed into a lamp envelope. Because one of the electrical lead-ins is generally much longer than the other, it has been difficult to maintain the desired spacing integrity between the lead-ins during packaging, shipping, unpacking and assembly.